bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōsen
Shōsen is the only female Arrancar under Akujin's control. Appearence Shōsen is said to be very attractive. She has bright pink hair and emerald eyes. Shōsen's outfit consisted of tight black shorts, heeled sandals which she wears (knee-high), and a light-colored pinkish apron. She is unusual among arrancar because her mask is full, however it has been moved to the left side of her head. Personality Shōsen is one of the most foul-mouthed, disrespectful characters in The Arrancar Five arc; she frequently swears, curses, and complains at allies and opponents alike. She rarely used honorifics when speaking, and even then, usually as a form of sarcasm. She is the only member of the arrancar five who does not respect their leader, Akujin, and openly declared her willingness to kill him around others. Shōsen had absolutely no moral restraints regarding who she killed. She considered slaughter a calling, and often took considerable pleasure in making her opponents' deaths as painful as possible. Shōsen was shown to be a sadist, particularly during battle, taking sincere pleasure in the pain she caused her victims. Her behavior borders on insanity; she was frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking and laughed maniacally whenever she was about to kill. Shōsen also appeared to be quite spiteful towards her enemies (and nearly everyone else). Synopsis The Arrancar Five arc Shōsen appears only in the first chapter of the arrancar five arc. She had the upper hand against Youichi Sakura, even when the latter released her shikai. Shōsen begins to mock Youichi, causing her to reveal her Bankai. Youichi temporarily has the advantage, however, Shōsen releases her zanpakuto and begins to beat up on Youichi. She is about to make the killing blow, when Captain Ryun Toshiro stops her, dons his hollow mask and kills her with very little effort. Powers & Abilities * Bala: (虚弾（バラ）, bara; Spanish for "bullet", also translated as "Hollow Bullet") is an Arrancar alternative to Cero. The technique hardens Shōsen's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet from her fist. Although it is seriously weaker than a normal cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate but the damage is much the same. * Cero: are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. * Garganta: (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "throat") is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. * Hierro: (鋼皮（イエロ）, hiero; Spanish for "iron") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin. * Sonído: (響転（ソニード）, Sonīdo; Spanish for "sound") is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Shōsen relies mostly on her zanpakutō and the use of sonido to move at high speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Her overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters of Ryun Toshiro and Seireitou Kuchiki's caliber. Zanpakuto Ōkashō (lit, Cherry Blossom Impact) is her zanpakuto. It is a large scythe that she uses as a multipurpose attack; she wields it as a short to long-range weapon. She controls it with a long chain that was connected to a coil hidden under her shirt. She is very skilled using it, capable of keeping Kakashi Hikaru on the defensive, who is also skilled at zanjutsu. Shōsen claimed that the large size inhibited her attack speed. Shōsen is extremely agile. She has tremendous acrobatic prowess and dexterity as she was able to dodge Ryun's cero while having the upperhand in a fight with an experienced shinigami, Luke. : Resurrección: her release command for her Zanpakutō is "Snarl" (軋れ, unari), referring to snarl of a fox, which her mask resembles. To release her Zanpakuto he says "snarl" while pointing her blade upward. After releasing her Zanpakutō, Shōsen's appearance becomes fox-like and predatory, taking on features such as jagged teeth, clawed hands, paws for feet, and a tail that can be used as a powerful whip. Her hair becomes long and flowing, and her eye markings enlarge, extending to the tips of her ears, which also become fox-like. Her clothing changes to a form-fitting black segmented armor, similar to her original Hollow form. :: Resurrección Special Ability: * Enhanced Hierro: Shōsen's hierro receives an augmentation as well. She was hit by a pointblank wind cut from Ryun Toshiro in his bankai state and received no visible damage. * Enhanced Speed/Enhanced Agility: Complimenting her already impressive speed and power, Shōsen's released state augments her speed drastically, giving her animal-like agility and movement to match. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:The Arrancar Five arc